Your Gonna Miss This
by Ayame13608
Summary: Sakura Takahashi is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome and she can't wait to grow up. Inu-Kag, Sak-Dean
1. Chapter 1

"You're Gonna Miss This"

Sakura Takahashi a 16 year old inu hanyou was staring out the window of her mother's SUV, she signed and said "I can't wait to turn 18, I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules". Kagome Takahashi puts the SUV in park out in front of Shikon High, she kissed her daughter's head then said "Sakura I was just like you when I was your age and beleive me when I say….."

_She was staring out that window, of that SUV_

_Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18_

_She said I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules_

_Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school_

_Then she kissed her head and said I was just like you_

_You're gonna miss this_

_You're gonna want this back_

_You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast_

_These Are Some Good Times_

_So take a good look around_

_You may not know it now_

_But you're gonna miss this_

"…You're gonna miss this, You're gonna want this back, You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast, These are some good times Sakura, So take a good look around, You may not know it now, But you're gonna miss this"

4 years later Sakura married the man of her dreams. Dean Winchester, they move into a one-bedroom apartment. Her father Inuyasha Takahashi comes by for a visit. They are sitting at the dining room tabled when Inuyasha says "this is a nice place you got Sakura" "thanks papa, it'll do for now… within 2 years I want to have my first pup and maybe buy a house with a back yard for the pup to-" Inuyasha shakes his head and says "baby, just slow down. You just got married, you should enjoy the time you have" Inuyasha grabs his daughters hand and said "Sakura….."

_Before she knows it she's a brand new bride_

_In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by_

_He tells her It's a nice place_

_She says It'll do for now_

_Starts talking about babies and buying a house_

_Daddy shakes his head and says Baby, just slow down_

_You're gonna miss this_

_You're gonna want this back_

_You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast_

_These Are Some Good Times_

_So take a good look around_

_You may not know it now_

_But you're gonna miss this_

"…You're gonna miss this, You're gonna want this back, You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast, These are some good times Sakura, So take a good look around, You may not know it now, But you're gonna miss this"

5 years later Sakura has 2 pups, a 4 year old called Keitaro and a 2 year old called Akemi. The family dog was barking, the phone was ringing, her 2 year old was crying and her 4 year old was screaming. She keeps on apologizing to the plumber who was working on the water heater. "I am so sorry sir" He looks at her and says "They don't bother me. I've got 2 babies of my own. One's 36, one's 23. Huh, it's hard to believe, but ..."

_Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater_

_Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'_

_One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'_

_She keeps apologizin'_

_He says They don't bother me._

_I've got 2 babies of my own._

_One's 36, one's 23._

_Huh, it's hard to believe, but ..._

_You're gonna miss this_

_You're gonna want this back_

_You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast_

_These Are Some Good Times_

_So take a good look around_

_You may not know it now_

_But you're gonna miss this_

_You're gonna miss this_

_Yeah, you're gonna miss this_

"…You're gonna miss this, You're gonna want this back, You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast, These are some good times, So take a good look around, You may not know it now, But you're gonna miss this"

Sakura lets out a small laugh "you know, my parents told me the same thing" the plumber smiled and said "well they'r right" "yea they are"

...

**This is my first Fan Fiction, I was just listing to this song and the story came to me. I'm not that good right now so any thing that you think might help me please let me know... I am currently writing a story called Mikomi Takahashi, it is about Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter, now I wont tell you much about it and I do not know when I will be able to put the story on Fan Fiction. In the story Kagome leaves Inuyasha after they have a big fight, 2 week later Kagome finds out that she is pregnant,15 years later Kagome and Inuyasha meet again. It happens in the Shikon Mall, Mikomi is in the book store when Inuyasha spots Kagome, Kagome texts to Mikomi to stay in the store, when Mikomi comes out she sees her Mother and Inuyasha. (Mikomi loves to sing). hear is a short preview of the story. in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikomi is 15 years old it was Thursday January 21th 2016. Mikomi is in her room playing her new song 'Still Holding Out For You'

_Never thought I'd be in this place __  
__It's someone else's life I'm living __  
__Wish I were living a lie __  
__The hardest part is when the bough breaks __  
__Falling down and then forgiving __  
__You didn't kiss me good-bye __  
__I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say __  
__And pray I get the chance one day __I still run, I still swing open the door __  
__I still think, you'll be there like before __  
__Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around __  
__Some things the heart won't listen to __  
__I'm still holding out for you __I can hear you smile in the dark __  
__I can even feel __your__ breathing __  
__But daylight chases the ghosts __  
__I see your coat and I fall apart __  
__To those hints of you I'm clinging __  
__Now's when I need them most __  
__I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead __  
__At least that's what you would have said __I stil run, I still swing open the door __  
__I still think, you'll be there like before __  
__Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around __  
__Some things the heart won't listen to __  
__I'm still holding out for you__Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep __  
__It's the only true comfort I feel __I still run, I still swing open the door __  
__I still think, you'll be there like before __I still run, I still swing open the door __  
__I still think, you'll be there like before __  
__Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around __  
__Some things the heart won't listen to __  
__I'm still holding out for you_

Mikomi hears clapping turns around and sees her mother. "that song was amazing sweetie" "thank you mama" "I'm heading to the ShikonVille Mall do you want to come with me" "shear I actually want to see if Chapters has the next Harry Potter book" Kagome and Mikomi went to the mall.

Mikomi went into a book store while Kagome went to the clothing store when Kagome was finished she waited outside of the book store for Mikomi when she hears a voice from the past "Kagome is that you?" Kagome turns to see Inuyasha her eyes grow wide with surprize "Inuyasha what are you doing here" "I own a music store hear with Miroku we opened 5 years ago what are you doing here"

Kagome's eyes widen even more "You have been here for 5 years I moved here 10 years ago" "You have been here 10 years" "Yeas" "Wow I can't believe we haven't bumped into each other sooner" Kagome got out her phone and text to Mikomi "Who are you texting?" asked Inuyasha "Why should I tell you" said Kagome she was worried because Inuyasha does not know about Mikomi and Mikomi thinks that her father is a full blooded Inu Youki and dead. "I was just asking"

"Sorry I'm just surprised to see you" Inuyasha knew that Kagome wasn't telling the whole truth. "Kagome what aren't you telling me and why do you look like you only aged about 3 years when it has been a little over 15 years?" "I don't have to tell you anything" now Inuyasha knew that Kagome was hiding something but what was it.

Meanwhile in the book store Mikomi was at the register paying for her new books when she got a text from her mom which was weird because her mom never texts to her unless she is at work. "That's weird" "What is it" asked the cashier "My mom just text me and she never texts me unless she is at work"

The text said _'Mikomi do not come out of the store'_ "What does it say?" "It said for me to stay in the store" Mikomi finished paying for the books and went out of the store and standing right there was her mom and Inuyasha.

"Mom why did you just text me?" asked Mikomi. _'Mom'_ thought Inuyasha. "Mikomi" Kagome was rilly scared now because she knew that she would have to tell her daughter the truth about her father. Mikomi notices Inuyasha "Hi Inuyasha" she said

"Hi Mikomi" he answered "You too know each other?" asked Kagome "Ya Inuyasha owns the music store that I go to all the time" Kagome just stars at her daughter in shock thinking _'she has seen him in the past 5 years'_ "Mom are you ok" Mikomi I want you to go home know" said Kagome "Why what's wrong" Inuyasha just stands there watching Kagome and apparently her daughter while thinking _'Kagome is a mom. Who is Mikomi's dad'_ then all of a sudden it came to him _'It can't be me'_. "I'm fine Mikomi just go home" "Mom do you know Inuyasha?" now Kagome didn't know what to say she couldn't just say that she did not know Inuyasha because Mikomi would smell the lie.

"Kagome who is Mikomi's father?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome and Mikomi looked at Inuyasha. "You do not deserve to know" said Kagome. Then Mikomi said "Mom what is going on why would Inuyasha ask about who my father is and why would you immediately say he does not deserve to know" Kagome just stairs at her daughter not knowing what to say.

Mikomi stairs at her mother then looks at Inuyasha and thinks _'what is she hiding from me…..wait I kinda look like Inuyasha but he can't be mom said that my father is a full demon and is dead'_ then she notices that she looks just like Inuyasha except for the few black highlights. Then it hit her and she looked at Kagome "Mom" she said but Kagome just stands there looking at her daughter "Mom is my father rilly a full blooded demon or…is he a hanyou?" asked Mikomi.

"Mikomi I can explain" said Kagome but Mikomi cut her off "He can't be please mom say that Inuyasha is not my father" Kagome looks at Mikomi with sad eyes and said "Mikomi I'm sorry but Inuyasha….he is your father"

**I cant tell you when the story will be posted, I plan on making it long. and I plan on doing sequels. this story might take me awhile. I only wright the story when I am in the mood to and I wont be posting it till I finish writing it.**


End file.
